


The new voting gauntlet!

by Baria_Chan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Clothes Ripping, Feeding, Force Feeding, Furniture Breaking, Gen, Other, Rapid weight gain, This was on a whim, Weight Gain Kink, chair breaking, fat kink, feedee, feeder, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baria_Chan/pseuds/Baria_Chan
Summary: Kiran announces a new voting gauntlet, Alfonse isn't too worried about it. But surprises weight ahead for him and the other blue haired lords...





	The new voting gauntlet!

It was about time for another voting gauntlet, really Alfonse found the whole thing silly but… it was nice to not worry and let the summoner distract everyone from the bigger picture of veronica and the threat that she held. This time, It included a battle of the “Blue hair”. Which included him, Chrom, Marth, Lucina, Ephriam, and Eirika. Alfonse never really talked to the other lords, but he heard well enough things of them… Besides Ephriam. 

The summoner positioned everyone for who was up against who, once again he found himself against chrom and he sighed. Alfonse remembered how well that went last time… Chrom gave him a slightly sheepish smile as alfonse forced one too him. He hoped this would end better than last time…

He was expecting weapons as they stood there waiting for the summoner to set up the battles with the other heroes, but instead they were seated and presented with empty tables. Alfonse frowned as he didn’t understand what exactly was going on… 

The summoner lightly smirked, chrom was also frowning in confusion and before he could say anything food started appearing on the table. Alfonse blinked as food appeared on his table as well, neither of them could say anything though, as the food itself was pushing itself past their lips. 

Alfonse swallowed as he felt the hot potatoes go down his throat and into his stomach, he could barely get a breath in as more and more came, then the roast beef and he actually needed a moment to chew. Then he was given milk as a way to was it down, His eyes were wide as all he could see was the onslaught of food attacking him. 

Glancing around he saw the table was filling with more and more food at a rapid pace, he closed his eyes as he just let it happen and he made a rhythm for chewing and swallowing. 

While this was happening, he could hear Kiran commentating… “Looks like there’s a lot of food to start with!” He proclaimed, Alfonse groaned. 

“Oh wow look at how much Lucina has!” He laughed, alfonse couldn’t even see him behind the pile of food. He feared for how much lucina must have to take in by the end of this… “Not to mention chrom, seems that alfonse is getting the short end of the stick!” 

Alfonse could only grunt as he suddenly felt a tightness in his stomach, it was pressing against the belt across his body, he flushed as he felt his stomach bloat and swell out to press into it. His cheeks flushed as he burped into the food and got more full. Except… he never did. Instead of feeling more full, all he felt was his clothes grow more tighter all over… 

It felt like the feeding went on forever, the constant stream of food entering him. His clothes creaked and the seams were starting to tear… He looked down at his body and squeaked at the fact his belly had pooled into his lap and his belt was preparing to snap… Alfonses hands were strapped down and useless and he heard the fabric inside his thighs tear. He panted as he flushed at the belt popped, letting his stomach free and fill more of his lap. He saw how it was getting dangerously close to the table as he ate… His sides squeezed the chair tightly and he flushed in color as he was still getting bigger…. 

Alfonse was panting heavily by the time the food stopped, his vision was hazy as everything felt squished and tight, his chair creaked heavily beneath him and he was sure a lot of his clothes had torn off his body. He felt huge and wondered why even do this… His pale skin was ever and he needed a moment to gather himself. 

“The voting for today is over! Let’s review our winners!” Kiran announced to cheering, he barely saw Kiran walk up. He frowned at the summoner who smiled back, “Alfonse seemed to get a lot! But nothing compared to the others, Kiran slapped his belly and alfonse moaned as he felt it jiggle and move. His breathing heavy as he wondered what he meant. 

Then Kiran’s vision cleared, and he saw chrom. 

Chrom had a lot more food than he did, the said prince was on the ground compared to alfonse who was only on the verge of breaking his chair, Chrom had basically torn his clothes to the point of them being rags on his pale, fat body. He was also breathing heavily as kiran rubbed his belly. “Well i think we know the winner here.” He commented smirking, Alfonse could see that chrom was sitting on the pieces of his broken chair. He felt his cheeks rise in color as he saw all the stretch marks decorating chroms body and how difficult it was going to be for him to stand… 

Alfonse wasn’t sure if he wanted to see how the others were doing at the moment… but his eyes watched and followed Kiran as he saw the others… most of them were like chrom, leaving him one of the smallest but gods Lucina… She got it the worse and looked immobile. If chrom was going to have a hard time standing she was going to not be able to stand period… He swallowed a bit as he watched himself, marth, and erika all waddled to the side as they were out. 

After a moment of registering what happened, Marth let out “What the fuck just happened’, his once lean and princely body was now destroyed with fat, hs over hang just hovering over his knees, his puffy arms pushing away from his sides and his thighs pressing into each other like huge trunks of lard. 

“I-I’m so confused…” Eirika said, she had more hourglass but it was very hard to not stare at that new chest she bore or her ass, it was just too much for alfonse. He felt so small compared to them too… 

“Someones sick fantasy…” he said quietly as he groped his own fat and flopped it up and down to make all his body jiggle. He shuddered, still unsure how to feel about this weight….

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Heroes and just reeeeaaally needed this ok? Ok just ignore how needy i am


End file.
